Just A Kiss
by imakemyownluck
Summary: Tony and Ziva on their first date. How do they spend it? FLUFFY Tiva all the way. Song Fic: Just A Kiss by Lady Antebellum. One Shot...


**_A/N: LOVE THIS SONG: Just A Kiss BY Lady Antebellum! New Hit single out a couple of days ago! Go listen to it! Perfection!_**

Hope you like it!

xoxooxoxoxo

* * *

><p><strong>Lying here with you so close to me<strong>  
><strong>It's hard to fight these feelings<strong>  
><strong>When it feels so hard to breath<strong>  
><strong>Caught up in this moment<strong>  
><strong>Caught up in your smile<strong>

Tony and Ziva lay in the middle of a field. A plaid red and black blanket on the soft green grass. Ziva lay with her head on Tony's chest. She was dressed in a yellow sun dress. It went down to mid knee and had bunching around her waist to make it fit her curves perfectly. On her feet were white flip flops with little jewels on the thong. Her hair was straightened and had her bangs pulled back and out of her face with a thick white headband. She had in tiny diamond posts for earrings and a small heart necklace given to her by Gibbs on her birthday that year. Tony lay under her with khaki shorts on and a plain pale blue polo. He wore brown sandals and his hair flowed naturally as usual. His hands were tangled in Ziva's hair. Twirling and stroking her soft locks. It was a Saturday evening now. They had gone to the park for a picnic as their first official date even thought they had been outside of work together like this for almost 3 years now. Tony finally mustered up the courage to ask Ziva out on a real date and not to make up an excuse to drag her along with him. Now they lay peacefully, listening to the birds and the children running around the park.

Ziva closed her eyes and relaxed against Tony, soaking in the feeling of having him this close to her. She was in love. She knew it from the moment they stepped into the park and Tony held her hand while walking down the tree lined path. It was always a question in her mind if it was love or lust? She had never known the feeling of love. True love. Lust? Yes. She had that feeling many times before and right now, she did not not feel that. There was nothing sexual about laying with him and still she felt happy and felt...safe...wanted...HOME. That is what she has been looking for. All this time of bouncing back and forth between boyfriend to boyfriend, Mossad to NCIS, all she wanted was something permanent, something to call HOME.

Tony lay there, softly stroking Ziva's hair. Thinking of everything he has gone through. Paula, Kate, Jeanne, Jenny. Wendy. He never wanted to think of her again. After how she treated him, he was ashamed to have ever proposed to her. No one knew the real story behind Wendy except Gibbs. It was because of Gibbs anyway. Tony had moved to D.C. to work for Gibbs and Wendy refused to follow him. Tony tried to explain how much of a great opportunity it was for him, them. The pay was good and the neighborhoods were okay. But she refused to leave Baltimore. In the end, the engagement was called off and Tony never trusted another woman again, until she came. Ziva. He never realized how much he was missing in his life until she showed up at his desk.

Tony looked down at the woman in his arms and smiled. Damn he loved her. More than anything in the world.

Ziva looked up at him at the same time and smiled too. She tried to contain her happiness but it was impossible. it would be like trying to face Gibbs before his first coffee, or Abby without a Caf-Pow. Impossible.

**I've never opened up to anyone**  
><strong>It's so hard to hold back<strong>  
><strong>When I'm holding you in my arms<strong>  
><strong>But we don't need to rush this<strong>  
><strong>Let's just take it slow<strong>

Tony was trying hard to hold his feelings for Ziva inside of him. He loves her and all he could think about was telling her but he was also afraid. Maybe it was too soon. They had just started dating and it just wasn't the right time. Tony watched her as she shifted into his arms and gave a content sigh, smiling, starring over at the creek that was beside them. The willow tree blew in the breeze and he watched as she smiled brighter. He followed her line of vision and saw a sparrow hopping along the bank.

Ziva saw a little red bird hop along the water's edge, looking for something. It looked at the tree above then back a the water, almost looking lost. The bird hopped onto a rock into the creek and looked at Tony and Ziva. She felt almost like it was watching them. The bird let out a few chirps before hoping up the stream. Ziva followed it with her eyes and saw a nest. It was up high in another willow tree on the other side of the bank.

She enjoyed watching the bird go through its day peacefully. Not rushing to go somewhere, or screeching to the heavens, just, simply being. In some ways, that is what she wanted for her and Tony. She just wanted to go with the flow. Follow their hearts and not force anything to serious. Serious should come later in their relationship, right now, she just wanted to enjoy his comfort; the feeling of his arms around her, they steady beat of his heart.

The sun slowly began to set. The sky changing from blues to reds and pinks and yellows, some parts were orange and then it was fading to black. A few stars fought their way to shine through first and be the beginning of the diamond sky.

Together they watched the sun fade and the moon come up, shinning as bright as it could. It made the path glow white and everything had a feeling of serenity to it. Their was a light fog forming but not that bad.

Ziva started to move off of Tony. Tony looked at her as she turned to him and smiled. "Do you want to start heading back?" She asked.

"As you wish." Tony smiled softly, sitting up as well and placing a few items back in the basket he had pack. Once everything was cleaned up, he stood up and then held his hand out towards Ziva, offering her a hand.

Ziva smiled and took his hand. The cleaned up the blanket and Tony placed that into the basket as well.

Ton and Ziva head off to the entrance of the park, where they would walk back to Ziva's house since it was only a few blocks away. Ziva threaded her in around Tony's and smiled. "I had a wonderful time." She said. "Thank you for bringing me."

"Anytime." Tony smiled leading her down the moonlit path. The setting was very romantic even though it was unplanned by Tony. "Did you make your wish?" Tony asked her.

"My wish?" Ziva said confused. What wish?

Tony chuckled. "You know, the nursery rhyme... Star light, Star bright, First star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, Have this wish I wish tonight?"

"I have never heard that." Ziva said."Is it popular?"

"I thought we caught you up on your American culture." Tony joked. "Did you forget already?"

Ziva smiled and playfully hit Tony in the chest. "You never taught me that. I would have remembered it." She said.

"Well, let me explain now," Tony smiled, "What you do is make a wish on the first star you see. I was always told that it was a person looking down on you, your Guardian Angel, who always wanted to be the first to watch over you as the night came. If you wished to your Guardian Angel, it would come true."

"That is very sweet." Ziva smiled. She closed her eyes tight.

"Zi?" Tony asked, looking at her scrunched face. "What are you doing?"

"Making a wish." Ziva smiled before closing her eyes again. She thought about what she wanted most in her life, her desires, dreams and everything in between. _"I wish that this feeling lasts, forever." She thought. _Ziva looked over at him. "Do you want to know what I wished for?"

"NO!" Tony said. "If you tell anyone, it won't come true."

"Okay." Ziva smiled. Ziva looked around and noticed they were getting closer to the entrance of the wrapped her arm around Tony's tighter, wanting to feel him closer to her. All the stars were out by now and Ziva felt as if she had millions of Guardian Angels watching over her and Tony at the moment.

Tony loved the summer time. The perfect weather, perfect woman, just, perfect. The past summers have been a little shaky but he had a feeling that this summer, would be the best, his favorite, his everything. This all had to do with the woman attached to his arm at the moment. The thought of her with him all the time, more nights as perfect as this night made his anxious for the days to come.

Finally they were at Ziva's town homes. Tony walked Ziva to her door and unlocked the door and turned back to him.

"I had a wonderful time." Ziva said with a smile. She leaned her back against door frame, Tony standing in front of her.

"I hope you did." Tony smiled. "I had the best time of my life with you, today."

Ziva chuckled a little. "Thank you, Tony." She said starring into his green eyes.

"Anytime." He smiled back loving the sparkle in her chocolate eyes. He leaned closer to her and placed his hand on her cheek. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look?"

"Many times today." She smiled, her cheeks getting a little pink.

"Can I tell you again?" Tony asked with a smile.

Ziva's smile brightened and she leaned her head down and looked at the floor to get away from Tony's eyes. Tony smiled at her random shyness and placed his hand on her chin and pulled it up so that she could look at him.

"You look gorgeous." Tony whispered, his breath against her lips, "Absolutely stunning."

"Thank you." Ziva smiled, now full on blushing and she was no longer hiding it. Tony leaned down and kissed her nose lightly. The intense stare that followed the kiss was their way of communicating with each other. Ziva leaned up a little and leaned on Tony's chest, bringing her closer to his face, almost eye to eye. Tony wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, lifting her higher so she reached the extra inches to be eye level with him. The basket that Tony was holding fell to the floor and was forgotten.

Ziva rested her arms on his shoulders and played with the hairs at his neck. She leaned closer to him and he leaned the rest of the way until their lips met somewhere in the middle.

**Just a kiss, on your lips, in the moonlight**  
><strong>Just a touch, of the fire burning so bright<strong>  
><strong>No I don't wanna mess this thing up<strong>  
><strong>I don't wanna push to far<strong>  
><strong>Just a shot in the dark that you just might<strong>  
><strong>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<strong>  
><strong>So baby I'm alright<strong>  
><strong>With just a kiss goodnight<strong>

Their lips softly touched the first time. Then they broke apart but soon reattached their lips together and held them there, trying to release everything they felt for each other in the kiss. Tony pulled Ziva as close as he could and Ziva let him lead, loving the feeling of his lips on hers. Their movements were gentle and pure. Every ounce of love the one had felt was now being poured into the other through the kiss.

It was everything Tony had imagined their first kiss would be like. Soft, Gentle, Loving, Fulfilling. Tony felt as if the world had stopped and that the only thing that mattered in this crazy world was the wonderful woman in his arms. Tony lead her backwards towards the door frame and leaned her against it. He moved one of his hands up to cup her cheek and tilt her head up since she was no longer eye level anymore.

Ziva slid her hands down his shoulders and to his chest as he leaned into her. She fell head over heals in that moment and would refuse to move if anyone asked her too. This is where she wanted to be for the rest of her life. _"he could be the one I have been waiting for." she thought_. All those years of fighting, and flirting, boyfriends, girlfriends, none of that mattered at this instant. Their past was gone and they only thing that was relevant was that they were here, together and nothing was going to change that now.

They finally broke the kiss. Tony leaned his forehead to hers and smile against her cheek. Butterflies danced around in Ziva's stomach as she tried to calm herself down.

Tony pressed a kiss her cheek and whispered in her ear, "Goodnight."

Ziva smiled, unable to contain herself. "Goodnight, Tony." She whispered back. Tony looked back to her eyes and smiled when he saw pure joy. He had never seen that look in her eyes, but he hoped he would again, because it quickly became one of his favorites.

Hating to break up the moment, Tony stepped back a little, putting some room between him and Ziva.

"We should do this again." She smirked, biting her lower lip.

Tony smiled, "Got any plans for next weekend?"

"Hm..." Ziva thought. "I don't know, my partner at work might be planning something." She joked with a smile.

"Alright." Tony said, "Just give me a call when you know what is going on."

"Sounds like a plan." Ziva said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek then turned and opened her door. Standing in her doorway, she smiled, "Goodnight, Tony."

"Sweet dreams, Ziva." Tony smiled. He picked up the basket on the porch and then walked down tot he street and got into his car. He placed the basket in the passenger seat and then looked back at Ziva's door to find her still standing there. He smiled and waved before heading off into the night.

Ziva shut her door then leaned up against it and smiled uncontrollably. Her fingers touched her lips, which were still tingling from the kiss.

_"He is definitely the one I have been waiting for."_ She thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! <strong>

**I would really appreciate any feedback. I wrote this story a little different than my other ones and I would like to knok wha tyou guys think! **

**And LOOK UP THE SONG! Just A Kiss by Lady Antebellum**


End file.
